Ceasefire
by Leukonoe
Summary: Bo piekło nie kończy się razem z wojną, a demony tak łatwo nie odchodzą. / slash AU. Krótki obrazek, który się mnie uczepił i nie chciał puścić. Nie wiem, czy nie powinno być to jednak M.


_Zespół stresu pourazowego, zaburzenie stresowe pourazowe, PTSD (ang. posttraumatic stress disorder) - zaburzenie lękowe spowodowane przez stres o dużej sile, powodujący kryzys psychiczny, przekraczający ludzkie przeżywanie (wojna, zgwałcenie, przebywanie w obozie koncentracyjnym)._

- Kaname – mruknął Shuuhei, gdy po raz kolejny wilgotny język przesunął się po jego policzku.

Oczywiście i tak nie spał, ale też nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ruszać się z łóżka, jak zwykle rano. Jednak wielki jęzor i ciche skomlenie mówiły, że czy mu się podoba, czy nie, musi wstać, chyba że chce mieć wielką kupę na środku pokoju.

- Już, już – powiedział z ciężkim westchnięciem odsuwając od twarzy psi pysk.

Kaname – czarny terier rosyjski – zaskomlał jeszcze, ale w końcu zrezygnowany położył pysk na brzegu łóżka, czekając cierpliwie aż jego pan się zwlecze. Ten przetarł twarz dłońmi – przy okazji ścierając psią ślinę - na chwilę ją nimi zakrywając – już bezwiednie pogładził się po tatuażu 69 i czarnym pasku na lewym policzku. Jak zwykle czuł się, jakby ktoś go przeżuł i wypluł. Zaczynał się do tego powoli nawet przyzwyczajać, że sen nie przynosi ulgi. Gdy rzadko zdarzała się spokojna noc, to była prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

Odetchnął głębiej i w końcu podniósł się z łóżka. Pewnie, gdyby nie Kaname, to by w ogóle nie ruszał się z domu ponad to, co było konieczne. Z jednej strony przeklinał dzień, gdy przygarnął tego psiaka, z drugiej wiedział, że było mu to potrzebne, by jakoś żyć dalej. Pewnie gdyby chodziło o drugiego człowieka, to by nie znalazł w sobie motywacji, ale dla zwierzaka jakoś potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tę resztkę chęci by działać.

Wciągnął na siebie spodnie i bluzę, które prosiły się o pranie, które w końcu będzie musiał zrobić, bo cała reszta jego ubrań też leżała w stercie brudów w rogu pokoju.

- Chodź – zawołał, sięgając po klucze.

Przed wyjściem zerknął jeszcze na kalendarz i po chwili namysłu zabrał również portfel. Dzisiaj znowu pójdzie – gdzie pójdzie było dosłowne, od kiedy wrócił do kraju nie wsiadał do żadnego pojazdu kołowego - na lotnisko, chociaż nie miało to absolutnie żadnego sensu, ale z drugiej strony i tak nie miał nic innego, lepszego do roboty.

Stał w pewnym oddaleniu, ale i tak doskonale widział, jak żołnierze piechoty morskiej wysiadają z Herculesa, widział jak w ich rozłożone ramiona wpadają dzieciaki, partnerki, rodzice – to była ta krótka chwila, gdzie prawie się uśmiechał. Wciąż miał absurdalną nadzieję, że gdzieś tam w tłumie zobaczy znajome twarze, które nie miały prawa się pojawić na tym lotnisku. Nie było nikogo, na kogo tak naprawdę mógłby czekać. Pokręcił tylko głową, po raz nie wiadomo który, włożył dłonie w kieszenie i pewnie wyszedłby, tak jak zwykle.

- Mogliby to sobie darować – powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna do swojej koleżanki. - Wepchnęli się tylko z biuciorami od obcego kraju i rozpoczęli bezsensowną wojnę.

Czy ona właśnie powiedziała, że przez rok siedział w tej dziurze pełnej gówna na darmo? Że jego przyjaciele zginęli bez sensu?

W dwóch krokach był przy niej, zobaczyła go, gdy już podnosił pięść, by po prostu ją uderzyć i zrobiłby to, nawet nie odczuwając wielkiego żalu, ale jego dłoń została złapana. Shuuhei spojrzał w bok nienawistnie, gotowy tego, który powstrzymał również stłuc.

- Zamierzałeś uderzyć kobietę? - zapytał się odrobinę niedowierzając siwowłosy mężczyzna koło trzydziestki o ciepłych brązowych oczach, które teraz przyglądały się Shuuheiowi uważnie. - Nie myślałem, że dzisiejsza młodzież jest aż tak źle wychowana.

Shuuhei warknął tylko pod nosem i wyrwał dłoń z uścisku.

- Gówno wiesz, więc się nie wtrącaj – rzucił jeszcze i wyszedł, zdezorientowanej i lekko przestraszonej dziewczynie nie poświęcił nawet sekundy uwagi. Chciał już być jak najdalej stąd.

* * *

_Objawy: przeżywanie na nowo urazowej sytuacji w natrętnych wspomnieniach (reminiscencjach, tzw. flashbacks) i koszmarach sennych, poczucie odrętwienia i przytępienia uczuciowego, odizolowanie od innych ludzi, brak reakcji na otoczenie, niezdolność do przeżywania przyjemności, unikanie działań i sytuacji, które mogłyby przypomnieć przebyty uraz, bezsenność, lęk, depresja, myśli samobójcze._

Uwielbiał późnowieczorne spacery, gdy w parku nie było praktycznie żadnych ludzi, gdy było cicho i spokojnie, gdy nikt go nie zaczepiał i z uprzejmym uśmiechem pytał o psa – a rasowy?, a ile ma lat? A do jakiego weterynarza pan chodzi? - który swoją drogą właśnie obsikiwał swoje ulubione drzewo. Nie musiał się obawiać, że jakieś cholerne dzieciaki zaczną wrzeszczeć i przestraszą Kaname. Byli do siebie podobni, on i Kaname, wystraszeni świata i dźwięków, które niosą, bo dla każdego z nich były niebezpieczne i obce – dla Kaname, bo był ślepy, dla niego, bo jego mózg inaczej je interpretował.

Gdzieś w oddali zaświszczał, sekundę później wybuchł kolory fajerwerk, następny chwilę potem. Kaname zaczął szczekać tuląc się do ziemi, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. A Shuuhei nie był już dłużej w spokojnym parku. Zniknęły drzewa, zniknął plac dla dzieci, nie był nawet wieczór. Były za to cholerne uliczki tego przeklętego miasta. Był żar lejący się z nieba i kevlarowy hełm niewiele przy nim pomagał. Była IBA w tym absurdalnym leśnym kamuflażu na pustynnym mundurze, które miał na sobie już tak długo, że nawet przestał myśleć o nich jako o czymś oddzielnym od skóry. Był pył, który wciskał się we wszystkie możliwe szczeliny, jakie mu się zostawiło i obcierał, kleił się do spoconej twarzy. Był niechlujne przyczepiony sprzęt, który obijał mu się o uda, ale nie chciało mu się już tego poprawiać. Było również M16, które przeklinał za każdym razem, gdy musieli przeszukiwać kolejne ciasne domki. Była obrzydliwie ciepła woda w camelbacku. Był bieg do przodu, bo za plecami szczekały zjadliwie AK-47. Była uliczka pod ostrzałem, która miała ich zabrać do reszty ich plutonu. I był ten gościu na jej końcu, który właśnie podnosił na ramię RPG. Shuuhei widział go, widział gdzie tamten celuje i podniósł karabin o sekundę za późno, jego kula wbija się w czaszkę tamtego chwilę po tym jak pocisk został wystrzelony ze świstem. Widział dokładnie jak granat wpada do budynku, w którym wciąż byli ludzie z jego oddziału, w którym był ON. Był wybuch i ogień i krzyki. Był jego własny krzyk czystej rozpaczy. Były czyjeś dłonie, które chwyciły go w ostatniej chwili, nim nie wbiegł w szalejące płomienie.

Fajerwerki strzelały jeden za drugim rozświetlając niebo feerię pięknych barw, ale on słyszał tylko raz za razem świst granatu i wybuch pełen płomieni i krzyków. Chciał biec, chciał uciekać, ale czyjeś ramiona przygniatały go do ziemi. Nie był świadomy tego, że drży, że jest cały spocony i że krzyczy. Kaname z boku już tylko piszczał z pyskiem wciśniętym w bok swojego pana. Gdzieś w trawie leżał bagnet, który został wyciągnięty nie wiadomo kiedy.

Leżał tak, jeszcze długo po tym, jak fajerwerki przestały strzelać, powoli zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że leży na chłodnej trawie, a nie rozgrzanym piasku, że jest wieczór, że nikt nie strzela, nikt właśnie nie umiera.

- Już dobrze, dzieciaku? - zapytał ktoś z troską.

Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że jest lekko przygniatany przez czyjeś dłonie. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem na tyle, na ile mógł. Widział tylko sylwetkę na tle łuny latarni, jakiś mężczyzna, twarz jakby znajoma.

- Mam zadzwonić po karetkę? - pytał się dalej.

- Nie... - zaczął schrypniętym od krzyku głosem. Przełknął ślinę. - Nie trzeba – powiedział już wyraźnie i najbardziej spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i bardzo powoli się od niego odsunął. Poczekał aż Shuuhei się podniesie i podał mu jego bagnet.

- Teraz ta scena, którą odstawiłeś na lotnisku ma jakiś sens – powiedział, zerkając jeszcze na nóż. - Jesteś pewien, że noszenie go ze sobą to najlepszy pomysł? Kolejna osoba, która będzie chciała ci pomóc, może nie mieć takiego refleksu.

Shuuhei schował bagnet do pochwy przy pasku i poprawił bluzę by ją zakryć.

- Sorry – powiedział tylko, nie miał ochoty wdawać się w jakiekolwiek dyskusje. - I dzięki – dodał jeszcze, przypinając smycz Kaname i mijając mężczyznę.

Chyba przestanie przychodzić do parku wieczorami.

* * *

_Z historii wojen znane są różne określenia na zaburzenia przypominające zespół stresu pourazowego, takie jak: nerwica okopowa, drażliwe serce, szok wywołany wybuchem _

Z tym miejscem było podobnie jak z lotniskiem – zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego tutaj przychodził, ale i tak to robił. Najczęściej przychodził w pochmurne dni, gdy zanosiło się na deszcz i jak zwykle wieczorami, w takich okolicznościach rzadko kiedy bywały tutaj tłumy turystów i wycieczek szkolnych. Chociaż teraz i tak przeszkadzałaby mu to mniej niż na samym początku, gdy wrócił do kraju, gdy zaczęły się koszmary, gdy każdy głośniejszy dźwięk wywoływał niechciane wspomnienia. Było o tyle lepiej, że mógł sobie pozwolić na dalsze wycieczki.

Siedział na chodniku i wpatrywał się w czarną ścianę zapełnioną nazwiskami. Wszystkie obce, jedyne co go z nimi łączyło to piechota morska.

- Czy nie ma przypadkiem zwyczaju, że przy trzecim przypadkowym spotkaniu trzeba wypić piwo, czy co?

Spojrzał w górę i zaraz zmarszczył brwi.

- Śledzisz mnie, czy coś? - zapytał, widząc mężczyznę, który pomógł mu w parku jakiś czas temu.

Tamten usiadł na chodniku obok Shuuheia.

- Czy przypadkowe spotkanie liczy się jako "czy coś"? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - Nie martw się – dodał, gdy zobaczył niedowierzające spojrzenie chłopaka. - Nie jestem z FBI, NSA ani z HSD

Shuuhei kiwnął tylko głową, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób. Znowu zapatrzył się na ścianę, zerkając tylko na przypadkowego towarzysza kątem oka. W sumie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mógł mu się spokojnie przyjrzeć. Był niewątpliwie przystojny, pewnie miał mniej niz trzydzieści lat, chociaż krótko przycięte siwe włosy troszeczkę do postarzały. Z tej odległości widoczne były nawet ślady na uchu po kolczykach. Miał w sobie coś drapieżnego.

Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, bynajmniej nie niezręcznej.

- Masz tutaj kogoś? - zapytał w końcu Shuuhei, wskazując brodą w stronę pomnika.

- Dziadka – odpowiedział, ale zaraz wzruszył ramionami. - Nie znałem nawet gościa, ale ojciec mnie tutaj przyprowadzał i tak jakoś mi zostało. Nawet nie pamiętam dokładnie, gdzie jest jego nazwisko. Przychodzenie w takie miejsce nosi znamiona psychicznego masochizmu.

Shuuhei prychnął niezbyt wesoło pod nosem.

- Coś w tym jest – przyznał.

Znowu siedzieli w ciszy.

- A ty? - tym razem odezwał się siwowłosy. - Afgan?

Shuuhei niezbyt lubił rozmawiać na ten temat, ale przy tym mężczyźnie czuł się po prostu swobodniej. Przede wszystkim patrzył na niego w jakiś normalny sposób, bez litości, ale też bez niechęci. A pytanie było zadane z czystej ciekawości.

Pokręcił głową.

- Irak – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Dwutysięczny czwarty, Faludża, operacja "Phantom fury".

- Faludża – powtórzył zamyślony. - Miasto meczetów.

- Miasto kurhanów – poprawił smętnie.

Kolejna cisza, tym bardziej odrobinę bardziej ponura niż poprzednio. Zaczęło kropić.

- Chodź, dzieciaku – powiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc się. - Postawię ci to piwo, bo nie ma sensu, żebyś tu siedział i niepotrzebnie rozpamiętywał. Jakkolwiek okrutnie by to nie brzmiało nikomu to życia nie zwróci. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Podejrzewam, że w tej chwili to nie chcielibyśmy, żeby wracali z martwych. Mielibyśmy kolejną wojnę, tym razem zombie apokalipsę.

Shuuhei pokręcił głową, ale jakoś nie powstrzymał lekkiego uśmieszku. Wstał.

- Wspominał ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz straszne poczucie humoru?

- Ktoś, gdzieś, kiedyś, raz – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion.

* * *

_Początek zaburzenia występuje po okresie latencji, który może trwać od kilku tygodni do kilku miesięcy. Przebieg ma charakter zmienny, ale w większości przypadków można oczekiwać ustąpienia objawów._

Był pijany, to dlatego na to wszystko pozwolił. Jakby był trzeźwy, to by nie rzucił tego głupiego tekstu "a za czwartym razem należy się seks", nie pozwoliłby się rozebrać i rzucić na łóżko. To wszystko przez ten cholerny alkohol, którym próbował zalać to swoje własne piekło. Tylko jakoś teraz nie potrafił znaleźć powodu, dla którego miało to być niewłaściwie. Nie kiedy te dłonie wędrowały po jego torsie w dół i chwyciły biodra w silny uścisk. Gdy był całowany i czuł lekką szorstkość wczorajszego zarostu. Potrzebował tego. Sam nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jak bardzo.

- Jesteś strasznie chudy – mruknął siwowłosy mężczyzna na chwilę tylko przestając, go całować.

Shuuhei zerknął w brązowe oczy.

- I? - zapytał się.

- Wydajesz się przez to taki delikatny – odpowiedział i zaraz syknął, gdy Shuuhei mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach. - Wiem, wiem – powiedział szybko. - To tylko pozory. Ale jednak – przesunął dłonią po dobrze widocznych żebrach i niżej, zatoczył kciukiem kółko na wystającej kości biodrowej. - Powinieneś lepiej jeść.

Shuuhei prychnął tylko pod nosem.

- Zawsze tyle gadasz? - mruknął.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tylko.

- Już ktoś kiedyś zwrócił mi na to uwagę – powiedział i pochylił się, by znowu uwięzić usta chłopaka w pocałunku, powolnym, niemalże czułym.

Shuuhei był zadziwiony tą delikatnością, spodziewał się, sądząc po wyglądzie mężczyzny, że będzie o wiele bardziej ostry. Ale takie podejście wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Powoli, spokojnie, czule. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Nie sztormu, który wyrzuciłby na brzeg jeszcze więcej śmieci, a delikatnych fal, które zmyją ślady. Przez pieszczotę, przez szeptane słowa, że wszystko będzie dobrze – skąd ten mężczyzna wiedział, że tego właśnie potrzebuje? Potrzebował możliwości by się oddać i schować w czyichś ramionach. Objąć ramionami i nogami to ciepło, które każdym kolejnym pchnięciem i pocałunkiem sprawiało, że odrobinę zapominał o sobie i o świecie, który śmiał istnieć dalej, gdy on już nie potrafił w nim funkcjonować. To było tysiąc razy lepsze niż alkohol i przynosiło prawdziwą ulgę, chociaż trwała ona zaledwie sekundy. To wystarczyło, żeby poczuł się normalnie, na chwilę nic złego nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Wspaniałe, chyba nawet się uśmiechał.

Miał gdzieś to, że zachowuje się jak cholerna ciota, gdy przytulał się do boku mężczyzny. Miał to naprawdę głęboko w jelicie grubym, razem z całym światem, z jakimiś wojnami, wrogami, piekłem. Czuł się absurdalnie bezpieczny i było to uczucie zupełnie zapomniane, więc pozwolił sobie by się nim delektować. Razem z dłonią, które gładziła go po włosach i policzku.

- Co oznacza ten tatuaż? - zapytał się siwowłosy, wodząc palcem wzdłuż linii liczby 69. - Śmiem wątpić, że to co przychodzi na myśl staremu perwersowi.

- Polegli w operacji – odpowiedział szeptem, samemu dotykając swojego policzka.

- A ten pasek nad nią? - pytał dalej.

Było to naprawdę odświeżające, ta zwykła ciekawość i brak speszenia po pierwszej odpowiedzi – większość ludzi, która pytała go o tą liczbę, gdy tylko słyszała odpowiedź mamrotała coś w tylu "przepraszam nie powinienem pytać i spuszczała wzrok".

- Tajemnica – odpowiedział.

Nie pytał dalej i to też było miłe. Leżeli więc w ciszy, która w żaden sposób nie byla niezręczna. W końcu Shuuhei zasnął.

Rano był sam i jedynym dowodem, że poprzedni wieczór nie był jedynie snem, mogła być w połowie pusta butelka whisky.

* * *

_U niektórych osób zaburzenie może utrzymywać się przez wiele lat i przejść w trwałą zmianę osobowości._

Był jeden z tych naprawdę pięknych i przyjemnych dni. Było ciepło, ale nie gorąco, wiał delikatny wiatr, po niebie wędrowały pojedyncze białe obłoczki. W takie dni żyło się lżej.

Shuuhei stał przy białej płycie nagrobnej, obok innych wyglądających niemalże identycznie. Patrzył w niebo, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym. Przyszedł tutaj, w końcu przyszedł.

- Psychoterapeutka powiedziała, że powinienem się z tobą pożegnać – powiedział gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Wtedy łatwiej będzie mi zacząć normalnie żyć...

- Wiesz, że gadanie do siebie nie jest zbyt zdrowe? - odezwał się znajomy głos, a Shuuhei nawet zbytnio się nie zdziwił.

Zerknął przez ramię, tak dla pewności, to był dokładnie ten sam mężczyzna. Podszedł do chłopaka i spojrzał na nagrobek.

- Ktoś ważny? - zapytał.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Dotknął w zamyśleniu czarnego paska na policzku.

- Ważny – powiedział w końcu. - Był człowiekiem, którego szanowałem, podziwiałem i marzyłem, żeby być taki jak on. Mój dowódca. Człowiek, który nauczył mnie, by się nie poddawać, że dopóki człowiek żyje jest po co walczyć. Zawsze. Mój kochanek... a raczej ukochany. Zginął w Faludży.

- Tak jak wielu innych dobrych żołnierzy – powiedział, wskazując na policzek chłopaka. - Poza tym, powinieneś chyba wprowadzić w życie jego nauki, no nie? Te o nie poddawaniu się i w ogóle. Zresztą, jeżeli faktycznie był dobrym dowódcą, to i tak wybrałby taką opcję – własną śmierć za życie swoich podkomendnych.

Shuuhei uśmiechnął się lekko – tak to brzmiało zupełnie jak on.

- Pewnie masz rację – powiedział. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na płytę i zaraz odwrócił się do mężczyzny. - To co się robi przy piątym przypadkowych spotkaniu?

Ruszyli pomiędzy nagrobkami.

- A jakie masz plany na wieczór?

- Znajomi zapraszali mnie na przyjęcie.

- Możesz po prostu zabrać mnie ze sobą.

* * *

_Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego przerażona. Chyba to go ostatecznie powstrzymało przed zadaniem ciosu. Warknął coś pod nosem i odszedł. Nawet nie przeprosił._

_Leżał na ziemi jeszcze długo po tym, gdy fajerwerki się skończyły, zakrywając głowę dłońmi. Dopiero lizanie Kaname wyciągnęło go ze stuporu. Podniósł nóż i poszedł do domu._

_Siedział przed pomnikiem i wpatrywał się w czarną ścianę dopóki nie zaczęło padać na dobre. Podniósł się niechętnie i wrócił do domu._

_Pił sam w domu. Nie był pewien, po której kolejce stwierdził, że ma ochotę na seks. I to nie na seks z byle kim, tylko z tym konkretnym mężczyzną, który zawsze wiedział, jak zrobić, by zapomniał o całym świecie. Czuł się podle, gdy masturbował się, myśląc o nim._

_Na cmentarzu przez cały czas był zupełnie sam, a na białej płycie, przy której stał, widniał napis:_

_Kensei Muguruma_

_1976-2004_

_Sierżant Piechoty Morskiej_

_Odznaczony medalem Purpurowego Serca_

_Zginął na froncie walcząc o wolność_

* * *

**Proszę się nie przejmować, to są nieśmiałe ćwiczenia w zabijaniu postaci, które lubię. Uznałam, że może mi się to przydać.**

**Liczba zabitych w operacji "Phantom fury" wynosi naprawdę 51 po stronie amerykańskiej, ale pozwoliłam sobie ją trochę zawyżyć.**


End file.
